Utopia
by KFG24
Summary: The memories of back then are nothing but vast amounts of data gone forever. We can't go back.


**KFG24:**Yay a fic based on _The New Millennium_/_Utopia_/_A Faint Wish!_^_^ I'm surprised I haven't seen any others. I mean, this is such a good series of PVs, and yet, no fics. T,T  
Anyways~, I went out of order and started with _Utopia_, the second part, because I thought that be the better place to start, y'know? Though maybe I'm wrong. Who knows?  
Please review if you enjoy this chapter~.

* * *

**Fifty years ago **

Everyone was listening with rapt attention as the United Nations conference was shown on television and computer screens worldwide as well as broadcast on the radio. The conference was about the end of the nuclear war that had left over six billion dead and even more injured or dying. Everyone was relieved that the war was over, but they would soon be horrified as the Humanity Revival Project was brought up.

"So many are dead… Humans are a dying breed. To save the people we will replace their current bodies with better ones."

"What do you mean to suggest? That everyone in the world be given a robotic body?"

"Precisely."

"That's insane! How would that save humanity?! There would be no humans!"

"Humans are humans because of their soul; we'll just transfer that to a body that never decomposes."

The debate continued for fifty longs years for some of the more stubborn nations. Others had already decided to make the process legal in their countries after seeing Miku Hatsune, the first one to have her soul implanted in a superior body.

Miku had been a cute, popular pop star with fans all around the world. Her mother had been one of the scientists working on the project so Miku had volunteered to be their guinea pig. After the surgery, she appeared on many talk shows to talk about it and encourage people to swap their bodies.

"It's great, it's exactly like my old body, except I feel no pain and I don't cry or bleed anymore. Also, I don't ever get hungry or tired!" She would then go on to talk about how she had nothing but good memories because she had all the painful ones deleted. Videos of her operation were shown often and viewers were constantly assured that she felt no pain.

Many asked a question that stumped Miku the first time she heard it. "Where is my soul? Um… Probably in my heart or my brain."

Still, many were outraged by the whole idea. Especially when conversion became mandatory. People went into hiding so as to escape the law that required they give up their precious bodies of flesh and blood.

**Present **

Rin winced when she awoke. Her cheek still hurt from when her boyfriend slapped her during a heated argument about her decision to have her soul put into a machine. He had wanted to go into hiding like some of their friends had. But in the end, he hesitantly agreed to go with her and he even said he'd go through it too, much to her surprise and delight.

She rubbed her cheek and sighed. "It won't hurt in my new body. And I can just ask them to remove the memory." She smiled at the thought and turned to wake up the boy lying beside her. "Len~."

The boy groaned and rolled over so she could only see the back of his head. Rin growled and shook him until he woke up. "Good morning!"

"Uhnn… Morning…" At Rin's persistence, Len got up, put on his glasses, and got ready to face the day.

_____

"Are you ready?" Len asked. The girl nodded and they entered the building.

Minutes later, in the room where the 'adroidification ' would take place, they were both asked the same question. "Are you ready?"

Simultaneously they said yes. "Good. Any last requests?" Len shivered. That was the last thing he wanted to hear before his soul was removed from one body and placed in another.

"Please make my face the same as his." Rin requested as she grabbed Len's hand tightly. He gave her a confused look as he squeezed back.

The doctor, a tall man with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail, smiled and nodded. "When I wake up," Rin whispered, "I want our faces to match as proof that we were together." Her boyfriend blushed slightly and she giggled.

"Len… We'll still be lovers after the surgery, right?"

Len hugged her tightly. "Of course. I'll always love you, Rin."

"…Even if I hate this idea." He whispered to himself before the two were put to sleep.

_____

'_I feel strange… Am I sick?' _Len asked himself when he woke up for a second time that day. His eyes fluttered open and he began to look around. His surroundings seemed blurry to him, as if he were looking through glass or his glasses weren't on. But that soon faded away and everything was clearer than ever before. He was wondering why his eyesight was suddenly so great when he suddenly remembered the events of the day so far.

Suddenly, his new eardrums picked up Rin's soft voice. "Len…" He turned his head and saw a girl who looked like him standing in the doorway. He smiled even though he felt like frowning. She smiled back and began telling him about how much better her senses were. "One of the doctors gave me some ice cream and it was better than any I've ever tasted!" She continued talking as Len nodded and tuned her out. Rin's voice sounded just as it had before the operation, but he didn't feel the familiar warmth in his chest that he associated with Rin calling his name.

He got off the table and took a few experimental steps. The last of which ended with him stubbing his toe. "Ow." He said. Though he felt no pain. He couldn't even remember what pain felt like. The same went for being tired and hot and cold. "I wonder if something's broken?"

"Huh?" Rin tilted her head to the side and stared at him with a questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure…" He frowned, looked at her again, and felt nothing. He didn't worry that he didn't look cool in front of her, didn't care how cute she looked pouting at him, didn't feel nervous when he saw how she was only wearing her underwear, didn't get embarrassed about his similar state of dress. It was like in addition to pain, all his other feelings had been erased.

"Rin… Are you… You?" He asked slowly, though he already knew that this Rin wasn't _his_ Rin.

The girl before him frowned. "Of course I am! Hey, Len's acting weird! Is this normal?" A plain looking doctor with dark hair and glasses came into the room.

Immediately, Len grabbed him by his white lab coat and shook the man slightly. "Who the hell is that?" He demanded and pointed at the girl who sounded like Rin.

"Th-that's Rin Kagamine… The girl you came in with." The doctor told him.

The boy growled. "No it's not! That's not Rin! Where is she? Give her back to me now!" Frustrated, he let go of the man, pushed past him, and left, calling for Rin.

The girl who looked like him grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. "What's wrong with you?! Come on, we'll get you fixed!"

"Leave me the hell alone." He growled as she tried to drag him back to the room, he grabbed her arm and threw her into a wall.

Doctors and patients who'd been watching the spectacle, panicked and fled from the hallway as Len went to check on the girl. "L-Len…" She muttered before her eyes went dim. The boy realized then that that girl had indeed been his Rin.

"R-Rin…" The problem, he saw now, was that _he_ was no longer her Len. He wasn't anyone's Len. All he was now was the thing Len had feared would be created if he got the surgery, a machine with a soul that was losing its mind.

* * *

**KFG24:**Wow. Been a while since I've posted anything. I blame YouTube. Because whenever I think, I'm gonna write today! I either write crap, or I look up songs on YouTube and constantly go, "Oh! Pretty PV!" or, "Translated? Yays~!" and then nothing gets done.  
But since my compy's being all slow and shit today, I gave up trying to listen to stuff on YT after a while of songs constantly stopping and starting and stopping, I just started listening to CDs and writing. And I got this whole chappie done! *cheers*  
I need more CDs though... All of mine are scratched. x,x


End file.
